A distributed Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) network typically includes a server or manager which monitors a plurality of agents. The monitor includes software within it that reports disk space on the plurality of servers. The network in this type of environment typically comprises an OS/390 AIX or WIN NT type system. The software in turn has access to a database and a data log which would be utilized to record this information. Typically an application running on the server in a distributed TCP/IP network writes messages to a log. Typically to obtain these log messages a hard copy must be obtained. A second way to obtain these log messages would be to actually access the data on the remote application or remote site.
It has been desirable to provide a network environment in which TCP/IP commands would be utilized to access log messages. It would also be desirable to be able to browse the log for the various messages. In addition, while browsing the log message a user may require further explanations about a particular log message. Help text regarding log messages/codes can be difficult to find, requiring a lookup in hard copy reference documents or searching through online help documentation.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for allowing quick access to log messages as well as a system for helping find a specific message. In addition, it is important for the user to be able to view a detailed explanation of a logged message to further understand the particular message provided. The present invention addresses such a need.